Balance
by Lazruh
Summary: As dawn approached, dark knew what was heading towards him. he just didn't know who else was awaiting it. DarkxOC and the return of ganon awaits....
1. Reminiscence

**Balance**

**chapter 1:Reminisence**

* * *

He sat down, on the soft, green grass in hyrule feild, staring at the moon. The radiance of which could pull the Earth to it. Dark had always felt better when he looked at the moon, though it did remind him of Amber. While he sat there, in hyrule feild, he heard the soft voice of wolf in the distance, about a mile away, in Kakariko gorge. Dark had a peacful side as well as he had an evil, horrible side that could melt a heart away. He remembered his upbringing every time that he concentrated on something bad. Being brought from hell to kill his own brother by an evil Gerudo king. It made him feel like he was a bad person. No one really knew dark though, not even himself. One person knew him...once. Her name was amber. Her hair was a light shade of brown. She had it cut long, with its beutiful curls and silky flow. Her green eyes, radiant as the moon, pulled you to her. They had always shined when she lied. Her and her sister grew up in the mountains of snowpeak. Ashei and Amber always played in the snow. Ashei was two years older than her. Amber was only fifteen when Ashei left for hyrule and Amber was left with her father in the mountains. Dark and Amber had met one day. Amber was sixteen and dark was seventeen. The two had met on a bad start though...

Amber was collecting firewood out in the woods of snowpeak and dark was climbing to an anceint ruin where he could pray and train for the day he would beat link. On the way, though, dark bumped Amber and knocked all the heavy wood in the snow. Dark didn't stop but instead kept on walking. Amber yelled over to him.

"HEY MORON!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping to get the attention of the elf.

He turned, with his eyes closed, to her and just stood there. The silence was more quiet than ever. There was no wind, there was no wolfs, there was no sun (it had been hiding behind the mountains) there was just silence. dark then turned, and smiled, as he trotted off to his destination. Amber went to pick up the wood when it caught fire!

"OW! That burnt my hand. HEY JERK, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT. Now i have to go get more fire wood." She stomped back to the wood, that of which dark had just came from.

* * *

In the wood, as she looked for good wood to chop uo and take home, Amber started wondering- _Who was that guy? I wonder what his problem was. I sure would like to talk to him and give him a peice of my mind. I would just take this axe and shove it right up his_-a wolf howled, and Amber realized the moon was out. It was not a safe place out in the mountains when the moon was out. That's when all the creatures come out and feed. Some are harmless, even friendly, but some will eat a human, or hylian alike, alive. Ambers mother had one night stayed out to late in the wood, when Amber was eight, and had died. Since then Amber had always been in the house for the day by six o' clock, but dark had distracted her, and made her trip longer. Amber hurredly grabbed the fire wood she had and started running home.

meanwhile, Dark was at the top of the mountain peak, ata a dojo, as he tried to do a spin attack worth Link or Ganondorfs' head. Dark had wanted to come to rest. He wanted to be the only one left. Since their last battle in Ganons tower, Link, Zelda, Dark, and of course Ganondorf had grown apert. They all hadn't seen eachother since then, at the acception that Link was now Zeldas' most royal, loyal gaurd. Dark had been infureated that Link and Zelda were the only two who remained in tact from the battle. Though Link had some bad wounds from fighting Dark and Ganon at the same time, Ganondorf had dissapeared. It was said that he went crazy and killed himself somewhere in the perimeter of termina, but it remained unknown. They considered him dead. Dark had been losing his inner self and all goals since the battle. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. That was why he had came up to snowpeak mountain, to find out what he really wanted. Dark was digging deeper and deeper into his thoughts about this as he wacked a dummy with a bamboo stick, ultimately ripping it apart, when he had heard a scream.

Dark shot up, he grabbed his sword and sheild, then ran out the dojo, and jumped off the mountain! He put his arms and legs out and let the wind blow his black hair. He felt a rush of power as he heard another scream. That was when he noticed that he had his eyes closed! As he was about to hit a tree, Dark took his sword and his sheild out and dodged all the branches. He slid on the floor and grabbed amber and took her behind a tree, covering her mouth.

"Shhhhh. If you keep screaming, you'll get us both killed." Dark hushed amber who was screaming her heart out.

Amber stopped screaming, and took a heavy breath. Dark wiped his hand of the slobber that she had spit. He gave an annoyed look.

"Thank you, that giant beast almost had me." Amber said thankfully.

"Hey, don't thank me yet, if i don't kill it it may still have you." Dark said with a smile, as he winked and shot off with his sword in hand.

* * *

Dark looked around in the clearing. He saw no sign of the beast. He had seen its' face, though. It had a huge mouth, nostrils that could swallow snakes. This was no regular animal, it was a demon. It would have been sent out to get someone, as demons do not dwell on the Earth, no less in the wood of an ice cold mountain. Hiding in the trees was not helping, as no beast was coming out of hiding. Dark had to make himself an open target. Dark shot into the clearing and pretended to faint. After a few minutes of pretending to be asleep the demon came out. It got up close to Dark, and when it went to grab him he shot his sword out of its' holster and sliced one of the giant monsters' fingers off!

Amber stood behind the tree, angry because Dark had left her, a sitting duck. She crossed her arms, and perched her lips. As she heard the screaming of a beast in the distance, Amber decided to sneak back home before Dark came back, or left her for dead. She snuck past the trees, the moonlight starting to get lighter. As a wolf howled in the distance Amber started sneaking just a bit faster!

Dark saw blood squirting everywhere. He ceased to be amazed at how much blood a demon has compared to how much blood a normal human had. Dark saw this as his chance to finish the job and stab the sword through the demons throat. Just as he was about to jump though, a wolf howled. It howled louder than a wolf usually howled. The demon hit Dark as he was distracted. The demon went up to him, ready to combine foot plus Dark to make corpse, when a rock was thrown at his head.

"HEY THICK SKULL, OVER HERE!" Amber waved to the demon, trieng to gather his attention.

Unforeunetly the demon started stomping toward Amber. She took what may be her last seconds on Earth and yelled at Dark-

"HEY MORON DUDE, THE MONSTERS GONNA EAT ME!"

Dark stood his head up with an ungrateful look on his face. "You yell a lot, you know that."

Dark shot his sword at the demon, cutting very close to killing Amber. As a hair fell from Ambers head, the demon fell down, dead. Dark went up to the huge corpse, limping, and picked his sword up. Amber was still phased. She couldn't believe how close he came to killing her.

"Hay girl, are you okay. Come on, i want to go to bed." Dark said as he started growing impateint.

Amber looked at him with a look on her face. A look like she was gonna kill someone.

* * *

Darks' new red mark on his face in the shape of a hand looked nice, though he felt horrible. As the two were walking up the mountain with a handful of firewood, Amber started wondering what Dark was like.

"So, whats your name?" She said in a curious, cute little voice that bothe dark and her knew he had to answer the question to.

"Dark." He said emotionally, though in his head he was thinking-_ This is gonna kill me._

"So what are you here all the way up in the mountains, anyways?" Amber finally asked a question worth Darks time.

"I'm here to find out what my goal in life is." He answered back, starting to get into the conversation.

"Maybe all you need is a little bit of romance in your life." Amber said.

"i...don't think i'm compatible to love." Dark never did understand why people should love. He always thought it was a waste of time. Why would he want a relationship of romance with someone when he could have a relationship of battle with them.

The two talked all the way up to Ambers house. Though it took till' morning to get up there, Amber felt it was worth every second. Soon enough the moon was gona and mist had struck the mountain. The morning was damp, grey, and depressing. though neither of the two noticed it, they had been into the conversation so much they didn't realise how late or early it was. As they fnally approached the house, the two ended their conversation.

"Well thanks again for savin my ass from a butt-ugly monster thing!" Amber scratched her head.

"yeah, your welcome...I quess." Dark scratched his head just as well.

The two were silent for a few seconds. The most embarrasing, and awkward few seconds of silence ever. Then without warning-Amber gave Dark a kiss on the cheek and ran inside as quickly as possible. And as Dark just stood there, cheek red, he thought-_This is why people love. This is what my goal in life is._

Now three weeks later, Dark remininced of talking with Amber. He hadn't seen her since then. They had both gone their seperate ways. The next day Amber left to ordana to see a friend of her fathers. Dark had gone on his way to castle town. He wanted to see Lnk and Zelda again. He wanted to see what was happening there. He got up and walked across the bridge to hyrule castle town and just as he was getting to the door it blasted out! Link and Zelda were in a carriage. They stopped for Dark.

"Dark, what are you doing here!" Zelda gasped.

"I came to ask if I could serve as a knight and gaurd of hyrule. Thats not whats importnt right now. What's going on?" Dark questioned.

"It's Ganondorf-He's back and has already made his first attack!" Link exlaimed.

"Where has he attacked?" Dark asked yet more questions.

"He has set fire to Ordana!"

-to be continued

* * *

**So i hope it was good! This one ended up being shorter than i wanted it to. Well read and reveiw! until next time!**


	2. Finding Sorrow

**Balance **

**Chapter 2-Finding Sorrow **

* * *

Dark stood in astonishment. His pupils instantly got smaller.He started shaking. His whole body was devastated. He fell to the ground, his knees below him. He covered his face with his hands...and started crying. As he cried he started coughing. He took his hand down, and looked at the blood on his hands. His face only became more tense. He bit his lip and just cried more, and more, and more. He couldn't stop. He looked up and coughed up some more blood. Then he puked on the stony, cold concrete. All he could see was Ambers picture.

"Dark...Are you o.k.. Dark...DARK!" Link was nudging his copied brother. "Someone get me an emergency carrier."

Dark Felt the pulse. He felt the pulse that ran in his veins. The pulse that Ganon had made. The pulse of a monster. "kill him...Kill Link!" That's what it was saying. It was Ganon, trying to control Dark like before.

_No...I won't. I won't kill him. NO!!_

"AHHHHH!! Stop messing with my head!! I won't work for you. I won't be you're dirtied hands. I'll...I'll...I'LL KILL YOU." Dark screamed at the top of his lungs. He took out his sword and jumped up, running as fast as he could. The pain that dark felt...it was a familiar one. The pain that made him feel like he was alone again. Just like before he had met link in the Water Temple. Under the moon light Dark still felt Dark. He didn't get to choose and it was always Ganon in control.

"I don't know what's up with him, but it's his choice. He'll make the right one." Link looked faithfully and then put his arm around Zelda.

"But...how do you know?" Zelda said, feeling frightened.

"I just do...I...just do..." Link said, with complete faith though he didn't really _just know_.

* * *

Dark ran and ran, over the provinces he went. Under the moonlight, over rooftops, like an assassin. Though he was silent as such, under the shiny meteor of Luna, He couldn't stop crying. He cried, only for Amber. His pride had never been there...until now. Had faith ever really been there? He wondered, did any or all at all god truly exist. He had never had any reason to not believe so, until now.His pride was hurt. It was in as much pain as he who was born to kill. Was Ganon really back at all? There was only one way to find out. Dark would kill him. The remembrance, the remorse (if any), the image, and what was Ganon would be destroyed, forever forgotten in the shine of the moonlight.

Ah. the moonlight, still shone bright though. At the moment, that was the only thing making Darks' actual darkness stop from killing him. It felt like, no matter what, one week every month, Dark would be happy under the night sky. Under the moons' sky.

* * *

Finally, arrival was inevitable. Dark had already seen the burning, bright flames towering over Ordana. The flames, reflecting in his eyes, made his heart burn with passion.

He dove in, killing monster after monster, squad after squad, raid after raid. soon enough, the village was only engulfed in flame. Monsters and blood, all over the floor. Arms hanging out of trees, intestines tied around heads. Dark had only left disaster behind ruin. He looked around, his tears evaporating in the fire and heat. Then the sound of pure evil was heard.

"Ahahahahaha!! Well, it's nice to see you again, good friend, Dark. How is your brother and sister in law holding up. Dead rather, or so I hope. Don't you! Ahahahahahaha!!"

Dark turned around.

"GANON!!" He shouted, his pupils small, his eyes wide, his muscles boiling from heat, burns taking over his skin.

"Well it seems you've taking what not a liking to the Hylians in my absence. I feel as though I've been betrayed, Dark!" Ganon stood atop a giant rock next to the mill and in front of the town store, which had been covered in flame and burned down, leaving a pile of ash.

"SHUT-UP!! I'm not here to go back to the past with you, Ganon. I'm here to kill you." Dark started pouring out more tears.

"As i was afraid. After the clash we had at Hyrule castle i thought this would happen," Ganon said then went down to more of a whisper, scratching his head. "Though I thought i could forgive you, and put it behind us..."

"For the last god damn time" Dark said, putting his head down, He jumped! "SHUT UP!!"

Ganon caught Dark in a gravity spell. Dark tried to escape, though it was no use.

"I didn't want it to end this way Dark, but you've forced me." Ganon formed a blast of dark energy, ready to attack.

Dark suddenly remembered the fight at Hyrule castle for no apparent reason though a reason beyond his doubt.

* * *

"It's over Ganon" Link said, his sword out.

Zelda, and Link were both pointing at Ganon, sword and bow at the ready.

Ganon, sitting in his chair, was only smiling. He really had nothing to say. except...

"Sick Im'!" Ganon snapped his fingers.

Dark came out of the shadows and attacked Link and Zelda.

Link pushed Zelda back and blocked the hard,blistering attack, initiated by Dark. Link went flying. He collided with the wall and mad a huge hole in the wall, smoke everywhere.

The horrible feeling Zelda had been getting was only getting worse, though her attention was straying from the real problem that she would have to face. As she got up she looked back, in fear of link getting hurt. When she had stood up she turned her head back straight, noticing she was looking at the chest armor of Ganon!

As Zelda jumped back, Ganon took his two, wretched, swords out of his sleeves, the blood of to many soldiers drenched upon them.

Zelda shot her arrow, and then jumped back as Ganon raised his swords and deflected Zeldas' arrows. Zelda dodged Ganons' attack and circled around him. She shot a light arrow straight into Ganons' back. He screamed in pain. Zelda turned around to Ganons' front and shot three more arrows into his stomach until, finally, Ganon grabbed her arms and forced her into submission.

"The one thing that will not be tolerated in MY castle is violence towards the king...me. HAHAHAHA, you are to small to defeat me." Ganon screamed in laughter.

Link shot Dark back, charging toward Dark with his sword full throttle. Dark defended himself by putting the other end of his own dark broadsword in his hand and meeting Links attack. He shot Link back and matched his next few attacks. They shot the same attacks for a while, until Links' eye caught Ganon, with Zelda in his hands. Link fought his way towards Ganon until Dark took his sword and charged the end of it towards Link. Link did the same, and the end of the swords met. Dark tried pushing Link back, ready to go for the kill. Link suddenly shot his sword straight into Darks' and shot him back, taking his sword. Link then turned around and with one sword, cut Ganons' hand off and with the other stabbed him in the stomach. Link let go of both swords, as did Ganon. Zelda was unconscious on the floor. Ganon grabbed Links' face with his hand, then as he was about to throw him, Ganon was stabbed again, this time with the whole bundle of light arrows.

"I kill Link...ugh...you rule the world...that was the deal..." Dark was in pain, on the floor. His blood was spread.

"The deals off...eh." Ganon started gushing out blood from the gut.

"You're right." Dark let go of the arrows, stood up, and took out the sword stuck in Ganons gut, as he fell over, dropping Link.

Link was on the floor, and as Dark limped toward him, he felt as though Link was...

"Pure." Dark looked down at his gut, where the light of a bloody arrow from the usurper kings' stomach hid. Dark fell over

* * *

Dark was starting to really burn up in the flames of ordana. He yet again, remembered why he wanted to be on Links' side, and Zeldas' side, and...Ambers' side.

"Pure." Dark said.

"Eh, I didn't catch that last word, Dark." Ganon said, looking toward him.

Dark shot forward towards Ganon who took a sword out, and shot it into Darks' arm. Ganon felt the pain, the pain that was described as the great fairy of powers righteous and just steel, skinny weapon. The one that was dawned before her by Nayru, Din, and Farore. The one that was as pure as a small taste of the golden triforce. The golden arrow, yet again stuck in Ganons' gut. He knew where he would head now.

"Oh...Pure. I get it." Ganon said as the flames reflected Darks' eyes, which he had been staring into. "You're in love. hehe."

Ganon fell into the water behind the rocks' and dissapeared.

Dark thought...

"In love...hmmm

love."

-to be continued


End file.
